April /sp/ Uprising
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | /sp/ Outlaws /ref/ GETchan | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | 4chan * /sp/'s moderation |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | Morris Spammer Comrade Lenin Some Guy Comrade King | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | /sp/'s janitor Moot |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Strength |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | 506+ posters combined with access to proxies, VPNs, and multiple IPs. | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | The 4chan staff |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Casualties and losses |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | *2155+ IPs *9 proxies *403+ VPNs *2,567+ threads | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | *Dignity *Multiple Hot Pocket hordes. |} The April /sp/ Uprising was a conflict between the users of /sp/ and /sp/'s janitor. It has been compared to the June /int/ Uprising. The Uprising evolved from protests that began on 28 September, 2013 and ended on 15 April, 2014 that had little success. The users of /ref/ and GETchan expressed their support for the protesters, who have named themselves "Outlaws", and both chans hosted threads that planned for a strike back at the /sp/ moderation. For two weeks, the entire board was in a constant state of strife between the Outlaws and the administration. The Outlaws, /ref/ugees and fa/GET/s kept a constant flow of pro-communist and anti-janitor threads going, many of which condemned or belittled the janitor. The original protests and later uprising have also spread to other boards with disliked janitors, notably /jp/, /b/, /tv/, and /o/. As a direct result of the uprising, the "he does it for free" meme has also spread all over the chanverse. Methods As opposed to the June /int/ Uprising, where the users merely voiced their distaste for the janitor, the Outlaws in the April /sp/ Uprising instead poked fun at the janitor. As a means of fighting back, the janitor deleted every single post and thread that he disliked, using 4chan's global rule 8 as justification. Many users were also banned as a result of their protesting, which de facto indicates that the moderation supported him. Moot himself has yet to make a statement on the conflict, so his view on the matter is currently unknown. It should be noted, however, that Moot did not make an official statement after the June /int/ Uprising either, merely acting upon the users' demands. The most popular methods of demeaning the janitor included belittling either his social or personal life, calling him a fascist, stating that he does it for free, creating songs that badmouth his moderation skills, and singing along to either "Under the Sea" and the opening of "Hey, Arthur!" that combines all of these things. On multiple occasions, it seemed like the Janitor had surrendered, but he came back full force each time. The conflict escalated even further on the nights of the 18th and 19th, with the Outlaws pulling out all the stops and the janitor cracking down on the board while pursuing an even stricter policy. The janitor even resorted to deleting sports-related threads for fear that they may have hidden meaning behind them. Only serial threads were spared. For this reason, the Outlaws began hiding in serial threads in hopes that they could spread their influence there. On the 21st the Outlaws issued an official list of demands. These demands were as follows: #Power Rankings of any kind #Eventb owl Threads (e.g, major disasters, weather events, news events, cultural events, etc.) #Feel Threads #Comedy Gold Threads for /sp/ OC #Country Banter Threads #Ass, Sportsfu, and Porn Discussion Threads that do not violate the SFW nature of /sp/" Towards the end of the uprising, the plan shifted from spamming to posting what the Outlaws called "bro culture threads", threads that were previously allowed but were banned when the strictness of moderation on /sp/ intensified. The uprising came to an end when GETchan and /ref/ withdrew their support and Funchan was created as an alternative to /sp/. /ref/ and GETchan's involvement As soon as the conflict began, /ref/ extended a hand to the Outlaws on /sp/ and began to aid them in making threads. Comrade Lenin put on a Bulgarian proxy and began to lead the /sp/ users, resulting in a more organized protest. Some Guy began to write songs that made fun of the janitor and started to post them in threads all around /sp/. Many other /ref/ugees also assisted in making threads and bumping the anti-janitor threads. Word soon got to GETchan and the staff made an official announcement to recruit fa/GET/s to aid both /sp/ and /ref/: "Dear comrades, our brothers over on /ref/ are locked in a heated battle with the janitor of /sp/ just as they were with the janitor over on /int/. Let us join them in their battle against yet another corrupt janitor! The plan is simple: We must spam /sp/ with anti-janitor and pro-communist threads in order to alert the administration that we are unsatisfied with the current situation over on /sp/! Godspeed, comrades!" Soon afterwards, multiple fa/GET/s joined the ranks of the Outlaws and the /ref/ugees in an attempt to oust the janitor. The three groups are collaborated on /ref/ and made planned strikes against the moderation of /sp/. On 28 April, 2014 a moderator from 4chan visited /ref/ and began peace talks with the /ref/ugees. This was the beginning of the end for the uprising, for in this thread the /ref/ugees decided to make Funchan, which launched on 8 May, 2014. 23rd of April Crisis On 23 April, 2014, an Australian /int/ user managed to hack into Moot's admin account. His goal was to expose the private information of an /int/ tripfag by the name of FWG. After exposing her IP and banning her 18 times, he revealed some information that greatly pleased the Outlaws. He posted an image of several janitors' IPs and identities, as well as their passwords. This included the /sp/ janitor. According to the leaks, the janitor goes by the name of "Cadfael". The hacker publicly announced that he would attempt a second hack of 4chan, this time getting more information on the /sp/ janitor and deleting his account, but it never happened. Aftermath Funchan remained stagnant after its creation. It eventually shut down, though the date of this is unknown. Gallery Spoutlawflag.png|Flag of the /sp/ Outlaws faceoftherevolution.jpg|The face of the revolution modonsp.png|Lyrics to "Mod on /sp/" RIP.jpg|The ban page, nearly completely full of /sp/ bans fourpages.png|The result of one of the janitor's deletion sprees spguards.png|Emblem of the GETchan /sp/ Guards shitpost.jpg obesejanitor.jpg suspended.jpg Spjanitard.jpg janitorrampage.jpg antijanitorthread.jpg hedoesitforfree.jpg Category:Conflicts